


Just Smile

by Lillianator



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillianator/pseuds/Lillianator
Summary: That girl in your class,She laughs.She has a smile that can light op the world.That girl in your class,She has great grades,She doesn't even have to try.That girl in your class,She has amazing friendsWho care about herThat girl in your class,She has scaresShe hides it with her smileAnd her friends don't noticeThat girl in your class,She doesn't remember what it'slike to not cry.She cries herself to sleepEvery night.But hey, she smiles,She is positive and lovingSo she's fine, right?That girl in your class is Elizabeth Peters. She has a horrible life and no one would know it. And now she's gone.





	Just Smile

Think about your life. Think of all the bad things that happen in your life… now your saying, “Man my life is pretty bad! I have to slave away and clean pools and mow lawns for rich people while all my friends are hanging out having a good time.” Hey at least you can fit in time to read a book. Your sitting in your favorite spot right now, contemplating life because a book told you to. Now your mad at your self for listening to a book. You have a mad look on your face and now people are like,

“Why are they so mad at that book?” Or,

“What did that book do to them? Smack them with the cover?”

Now your looking around to look if anyone watching and there probably is unless your in a jail cell and this is the only thing they gave you. Or you could just be by your self in your room… I mean you never know where a book can end up. Anyway now think, is your life really that bad? Is your life as bad as Elizabeth Peters? Probably not because trust me, no life is as bad as Elizabeth Peters life. I should know. I am the only person that knows.

You thought I was going to say, “I am Elizabeth Peters.” You thought I was so predictable. Shame on you, shame on your cow and shame on your whole family! Wait, or was it dishonor…oh well. So why am I the only person that knows? You know, I honestly don’t know. I’m a ordinary guy that fell in love with the girl that deserves the moon and the stars and somehow she loves me too. Somehow Elizabeth Peters, the perfect girl with the most imperfect life says I’m the only one that can make everything melt away. 

She is the strongest person I know. The only person I know that can smile and say “Good morning!” and you would never know that she cries herself to sleep every night. She doesn’t know the concept of not crying or the feeling of having no worries and being happy. She has the weight of the world on her shoulders and you would never even think that what has happened to her really did happen to the most optimistic girl. The girl that has a smile that can light up this world.But she smiles just to keep the tears from falling, and sleeps just so she doesn’t have to think about it. It’s not fair. 

Yeah I know everyone always says life’s not fair but you know what, those people who always say that, are living in their mansions and when they don’t get the golden statue of themselves, you know what they say? “Life’s not fair!” Okay maybe other people say that too but there aren’t even words to describe how miserable Elizabeth’s life is.

Every chapter, every word in this book is filled with misery and despair. I wish any of these things would never happen to anyone. I wouldn’t wish it on my worse enemy, but my other half, the one person that I couldn’t live with out, has to go through the torture of this and I wish I could go through it all for her. So she could have one, just one true moment of happiness. I would take all the things that haunt her in the night to spend one more day with her. But I can’t, she is gone and I might not ever see her again.


End file.
